Hermelien Griffel
Hermelien Jeanine Wemel-Griffel ''(Engels: Hermione Jean Granger)'' is geboren op 19 september 1979 en stamt af van dreuzelouders. Op haar elfde verjaardag kreeg ze de brief van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Door de Sorteerhoed werd ze ingedeeld in Griffoendor.' Hermelien werd goede vrienden met medestudenten Harry Potter en Ron Wemel. Ook richtte ze de S.H.I.T. (Stichting Huiself, voor Inburgering en Tolerantie) op. In 1995 was ze de grote kracht bij de organisatie voor de Strijders van Perkamentus. Met Ron kreeg ze later twee kinderen: Roos en Hugo Wemel. Deze kinderen gaan ook naar Zweinstein. Biografie Opleiding 'De Zoektocht naar Gruzielementen' Hermelien, samen met Harry en Ron, zouden niet naar hun zevende jaar in Zweinstein gaan om de zoektocht te starten naar Gruzielementen. Bezorgd om de veiligheid van haar familie, past ze de herinneringen van haar ouders aan, en stuurt hen naar Australië zonder dat ze hun oorspronkelijke identiteit kunnen herinneren, of het feit dat ze een dochter hebben.Zo weet ze zeker dat haar ouders veilig zijn. Slag om Klein Zanikem Hermelien werd lid van de Orde van de Feniks tijdens de missie om Harry te bevrijden van de Ligusterlaan, nummer 4 voor zijn zeventiende verjaardag. Ze nam Wisseldrank om 1 van de “zeven Potters” te worden. Hermelien vloog op een Terzieler samen met Romeo Wolkenveldt. De twee versloegen zeker 5 dooddoeners en werden achterna gezeten door Voldemort zelf op een moment. Ze arriveerde veilig op tijd in Het Nest, waar Hermelien opgelucht was om Ron en Harry veilig te zien, maar droevig door de moord op Alastor Dolleman. Later arriveerde de Minister van Toverkunst Rufus Schobbejak om hen persoonlijke voorwerpen te geven van Albus Perkamentus aan de drie vrienden. Ron krijgt de Uitsteker, Hermelien een geheimzinnig boek geheel geschreven in Oude Runen, en Harry de eerste Gouden Snaai die hij ooit tijdens zijn eerste zwerkbalwedstrijd heeft gevangen. Hermelien begreep de onschatbare waarde van het boek, en was diep onder de indruk van Perkamentus zijn daad van vriendschap. Tijdens de lezing van het testament van Dumbledore, bewees ze nogmaals hoeveel algemene kennis ze heeft. Ze vermeld even dat Snaaien herinneringen hebben, tot grote verbazing van Harry en Ron, die dachten dat haar kennis over Zwerkbal miniem was. Op het huwelijk van Bill Wemel en Fleur Delacour op 1 augustus 1997 hadden Hermelien en Viktor Kruml een vriendelijk gesprek, tot ergernis van Ron, die haar snel ten dans vroeg. Toen Kruml aan een vermomde Harry vroeg of de twee samen waren, antwoordde deze “zo ongeveer”. Vlucht uit Het Nest Het huwelijk werd onderbroken door een waarschuwing van Romeo Wolkenveldt dat het Ministerie van Toverkunst overgenomen werd door dooddoeners. Hermelien was klaar om snel te vluchten, en verschijnselen samen met Harry en Ron. Hermelien bewees dat ze talent had en haar voorzorgen had genomen toen ze een kleine portemonnee bovenhaalde waar ze een spreuk op had gezet waardoor die onvindbaar werd en waar ze heel veel kon insteken. In de portemonnee had ze onder andere een tent, kleren, Harry’s Onzichtbaarheidsmantel en verschillende bruikbare boeken. Het trio trok echter de aandacht door de taboe spreuk die geplaatst was op de naam Voldemort. En werden achterna gezeten door Antonin Dolochov en Waldemar Bijlhout. Na een kort maar krachtig gevecht, waren de dooddoeners beheerst. Hermelien paste hun herinneringen aan om hun op een verkeerd spoor te brengen, en om Ron’s verhaal te kunnen behouden dat hij zogezegd ziek thuis was. De drie kwamen veilig aan op hun bestemming Grimboudplein 12. Infiltratie van het Ministerie van Toverkunst Nadat ze te horen kregen van Levenius Lorrebos dat Dorothea Omber het Medaillon van Zwadderich, één van de zeven Gruzielementen, in haar bezit had, vormde het trio een plan om het Ministerie te infiltreren om het Medaillon terug in handen te krijgen. Hermelien nam de Wisseldrank om op Mafalda Hopkirk te lijken, een vooraanstaand ambtenaar van het Ministerie. Ze werd verplicht om in een rechtszaak te zitten over Dreuzeltelgen, samen met Omber en een dooddoener Jeegers. Hermelien misleidde Omber zodat deze haar vertelde over het Medaillon, waar deze over zei dat het een erfstuk was van de Zagrijn familie. Maar toen Harry Omber aanviel in een aanval van woede, was hun verhaal uit, maar zij en Harry konden nog enkele Dreuzeltelgen die gevangen genomen waren bevrijden en hen aanmodigen om te vluchten naar het buitenland. Hermelien nam het Medaillon van Omber af, en verving het met een kopie. Ze kwamen weer samen met Ron en vluchtte weg van het Ministerie, Jeegers probeerde Hermelien nog te grijpen, wat eerst nog lukte maar Hermelien gebruikte een spreuk op hem, en kon dan verdwijnselen naar Grimboudplein. thumb|Harry en Hermelien in Goderic's Eind Aanval op Goderics Eind Het Medaillon zorgde voor onenigheden tussen de drie vrienden door de negatieve energie erin. Ze begonnen te ruziën over kleine probleempjes zoals koken, en werden alleen maar slechter gehumeurd. Dit liep uit op een grote ruzie tussen Harry en Ron, waarbij Ron tijdelijk zijn vrienden in de steek liet. Hermelien huilde voor meer dan een week na Ron’s vertrek, maar probeerde het wel te verbergen voor Harry. Het duo besloot naar Goderics Eind te gaan om het graf te zien van de ouders van Harry, en om met historicus Mathilda Belladonna te praten. Daar werden ze aangevallen door Nagini, die op hun zat te wachten vermomd als de oude vrouw. Haar lichaam werd levendig zoals een Inferi door Voldemort. Hermelien kwam Harry helpen, en de twee konden maar net op tijd ontsnappen voor Voldemort zelf aankwam. In alle verwarring had Hermelien een explosie spreuk uitgesproken, waardoor Harry’s toverstok kapot was. Hij was er kapot van. Ron's terugkeer en het huis van Leeflang Harry en Hermelien werden verenigd met Ron in het woud, toen deze hem hoorde door de Uitsteker die Perkamentus hem nagelaten had. Ron vernietigd het Medaillon van Zwadderich met het Zwaard van Griffoendor, en redt daarbij Harry’s leven, en krijgt vergiffenis omdat hij weggegaan is. Voor hij het vernietigde verhulde het Medaillon Ron’s ergste nachtmerries, één daarvan was dat Hermelien Harry liever had dan hem. Hermelien wist van niets, want zij was in de tent toen dit gebeurde. Toen ze Ron zag schreeuwde ze naar hem en begon hem woedend te slaan tot dat Harry tussenbeide kwam. Hermelien was razend voor enkele dagen omdat hij hun verlaten had. Het trio reisde naar Xenofilus Leeflang’s huis om hem te vragen wat het vreemde symbool is in “De Verhalen van Baker de Bard”. Ze dachten eerst dat het een teken was van een duistere tovenaar Gellert Grindelwald, maar Xenofilus informeert hen dat het symbool eigenlijk van de Relieken van de Dood is. Net na die ontdekking, realiseerde de vrienden dat Loena niet thuis was, en er ook al een tijdje niet meer geweest was. Xenofilus onthulde dat Loena gevangengenomen was door Dooddoeners, en hen ging verraden om haar terug te krijgen. Maar toen hij hen probeerde te vangen, liet Xenofilus per ongeluk een hoorn in de leefkamer ontploffen, zodat het trio de kans kon grijpen om zich te verstoppen, net op het moment dat de dooddoeners Totelaer en Zagrijn opduiken. Ze dreigden ermee om Loena te vermoorden als Xenofilus had gelogen dat Harry in zijn huis was. Hermelien liet een sterk staaltje zien van mentale en magische behendigheid toen ze een plan vormde om te ontsnappen, terwijl ze Ron’s gespeelde ziekte konden beschermen, en de dooddoeners een een glimp van Harry konden zien, zodat ze Loena niet zouden vermoorden. Gevecht op Villa Malfidus Hermelien, Harry en Ron warden eventueel toch opgespoord door een groep met onder andere Fenrir Vaalhaar, die er naar uitzag om Hermelien te bijten. Ze werden naar Villa Malfidus gebracht en uitgeleverd aan Bellatrix van Detta, die panikeerde toen ze het Zwaard van Griffoendor zag. Ze verklapte per ongeluk dat het zwaard en een ander gruzielement verborgen waren in de Van Detta-kluis in Goudgrijp. Ze nam daarna Hermelien alleen, en begon haar de martelen met de Cruciatusvloek om haar te verhoren. Ron, die geprobeerd had haar plaats in te nemen, barste in tranen uit toen hij Hermelien het hoorde uitroepen van de pijn. Hermelien daarentegen, gaf zich niet gewonnen, en kwam op met een verhaal dat het zwaard maar een kopie was van het echte zwaard, een leugen waarvoor Harry Potter Grijphaak overtuigde om ermee mee te gaan. Hermelien en de andere gevangenen werden gered door Dobby de huiself, die hem naar De Schelp, waar Bill en Fleur gingen wonen na hun huwelijk. Jammer genoeg werd Dobby vermoordt terwijl ze ontsnapten. Inbraak bij Goudgrijp Hermelien, Harry en Ron verbleven in de Schelp voor enige tijd, waar Fleur Hermelien hielp over haar trauma heen te komen. Het trio vormde een plan op in de Van Detta-kluis te raken in Goudgrijp om de gruzielement, de Beker van Huffelpuf, te kunnen terughalen, met de aarzelende hulp van Grijphaak. De goblin ging enkel akkoord met hen te helpen als hij in ruil het Zwaard van Griffoendor kreeg. Hermelien, ook al wou ze het zwaard niet kwijt, was er tegen om Grijphaak te bedriegen. Die was verbaasd over de genegenheid die Harry en Hermelien hadden getoond voor de huiselven, want de meeste tovenaars dachten niet veel goeds over niet-menselijke wezens. Het trio ging aarzelend akkoord met Grijphaaks condities. Nogmaals gebruikte Hermelien de Wisseldrank maar ditmaal met een haar van Bellatrix. Het was duidelijk dat Hermelien “te beleefd” was om Bellatrix voor te stellen, maar ze geraakte uiteindelijk in de kluis. Na verschillende aangrijpende uitdagingen, en Grijphaak die hen verraadde omdat hij dacht dat ze hun woord niet zouden houden, konden Hermelien, Ron en Harry ontsnappen op de rug van een draak die de kluis bewaakte, met een gruzielement in hun bezit. Gevecht om Zweinstein Het trio keerde uiteindelijk terug naar Zweinstein in de lente van 1998, met de assistantie van Desiderius Perkamentus. Ze werden herenigd met hun vrienden in de opnieuw gevormde Strijders van Perkamentus, die aankondigden dat ze wilden vechten tegen de opgedrongen Dooddoeners. Terwijl Harry en Loena Leeflang naar de Ravenklauw toren gaan, zijn Hermelien en Ron op weg naar de Geheime Kamer om een giftand van de Basilisk te halen op de gruzielementen te kunnen vernietigen, en Hermelien vernietigt de Beker van Huffelpuf. Daarna zoent Ron haar spontaan en moeten ze allebei lachen van opluchting. Net na hun hereniging met Harry, uitte Ron bezorgdheid voor de huiselfen in de keukens van Zweinstein, waardoor Hermelien hem op haar beurt op slag begon te zoenen. Ron reageerde zeer enthousiast, maar ze moesten al snel uit elkaar toen Harry hen herinnerde aan hun doel. Het trio ging de Kamer van Hoge Nood binnen, op zoek naar de Diadeem van Ravenklauw, maar ze werden in de val gelokt door Draco Malfidus, Vincent Korzel en Karel Kwast. Hermelien slaagde erin Kwast uit te schakelen, en zij en Ron droegen hem de kamer uit op een bezem toen de kamer in vlammen op ging door een spreuk van Korzel, die Duivelsvuur aansteekt, waardoor het gruzielement vernietigd werd. Harry, Hermelien en Ron waren ook getuige van de dood van Fred Wemel, waar ze alle drie zeer bedroefd over waren. Ondanks hun verdriet, ging het trio verder op zoek naar Nagini, een ander gruzielement. Op hun weg stopte Hermelien twee dooddoeners die hun achtervolgden en stootte ze Fenrir Vaalhaar weg van een gewonde Belinda Broom, waarschijnlijk heeft ze haar leven gered. Het trio werd omringd door Dementors, maar hadden moeilijkheden om hun Patronus op te roepen door de gruwel die ze de laatste tijd hadden meegemaakt, maar Loena Leeflang, Ernst Marsman en Simon Filister kwamen hun te hulp. Onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel van Harry, raakten de drie uiteindelijk in het Krijsende Krot, waar ze getuige waren hoe Voldemort Nagini beval om Severus Sneep te vermoorden. Toen het gevecht om Zweinstein hervatte na Harry’s zogenaamde dood, vocht Hermelien samen met Ginny Wemel en Loena Leeflang tegen Bellatrix von Detta. Toen Bellatrix Ginny bijna vermoorde, nam Molly Wemel het gevecht over, en vermoorde Bellatrix. Hermelien was getuige van de laatste overwinning op Voldemort, en kwam er zonder al te veel kleerscheuren vanaf. Nalatenschap In 1998 keerde Hermelien terug naar Zweinstein om haar P.U.I.S.T.en te kunnen behalen. Ze was de enige van het trio die dit gedaan had. Tegen 2017, waren zij en Ron getrouwd, en hadden ze twee kinderen, Roos en Hugo. Ze is ook peetmoeder van de oudste zoon van Harry en Ginny James. Hermelien verkreeg een hoge positie binnen het Ministerie van Toverkunst, eerst door het Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens. Daar bleef ze haar werk verder zetten voor S.H.I.T.. Later kreeg ze een hogere positie in het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving, de oude wetten die bevooroordeeld waren door volbloeden teniet te doen. Samen met Harry en Ron zorgde ze voor een revolutie binnen het Ministerie en hervormde ze de tovenaarswereld. Op een bepaald moment werden Hermelien, Harry en Ron op Chocokikkerplaatjes door hun prestaties. Uiterlijke Beschrijving Hermelien had fel krullend haar, een bazige stem en bruine ogen. Toen ze jonger was, had ze redelijk grote voortanden, met als gevolg dat ze werd uitgelagen door andere leerlingen zoals Patty Park, die haar vergeleek met een bever. Hermelien liet Poppy Plijster de schoolzuster haar tanden magisch verkleinen na een Densaugeo spreuk in 1994. Hermelien besteedde nooit veel aandacht aan haar uiterlijk, behalve in het jaar waar ze zorgvuldig haar haren verzorgde voor het Kerstbal. Veel van haar medestudenten waren verbaasd hoe mooi ze er uit zag die avond. Ze suggereren dat ze redelijk normaal uitziet in haar jongere jaren, maar redelijk aantrekkelijk wordt in haar late tienerjaren. Ze kreeg positieve aandacht voor haar uiterlijk van Ron Wemel en Viktor Kruml op het huwelijk van Bill Wemel en Fleur Delacour, van dreuzelmannen, en verontrustend ook van Fenrir Vaalhaar. In de films had Emma Watson nooit grote voortanden, dus Hermelien had die ook niet. In de films is Hermeliens haar niet zo fel krullend als ze suggereren in de boeken. Persoonlijkheid en Kenmerken Hermelien staat bekend om haar intellect en harde werk, ze is de beste van bijna al haar klassen, en helpt voortdurend Ron, Harry en Marcel Lubbermans met hun huiswerk. Ze verkreeg een Tijdverdrijver in haar derde jaar, zodat ze meer klassen kon volgen dan andere leerlingen. Ze was zo goed in haar schoolwerk dat ze daarbuiten ook nog veel tijd had voor haar hobby’s. Zo zorgde ze voor een verdediging voor Scheurbek om hem te redden van een executie, ze creëerde S.H.I.T., een organisatie die instond voor de vrijheid van huiselfen. Zulke daden tonen aan dat Hermelien een sociaal geweten heeft, hardnekkig is en compassie toont. In tegenstelling tot andere tovenaars die vooral afhangen van hun magische bekwaamheid, vertrouwde Hermelien vooral op logica, dat haar door elke uitdaging bracht die ze aanging. Ze was steeds degene die alles beredeneerde bij haar vrienden, die meestal impulsief reageerden op alles, met wisselend succes. Ze is er niet echt voor om regels te breken, alleen als het hoognodig is. Hermelien is niet bang om op te komen voor haar vrienden wanneer ze denkt dat het voor het beste is of als ze denkt dat ze fout zijn. Ze riskeerde dat Harry kwaad op haar ging zijn toen ze zijn Vuurflits liet in beslag nemen omdat die misschien vervloekt was, en ruziede met hem en Ginny over het gebruik van de duistere vloek Sectumsempra. Vooral als Harry de vloek tegen Draco gebruikt. Door haar intelligentie en eigenwijze karakter, had Hermelien de reputatie van betweter. J.K. Rowling echter, heeft opgemerkt dat Hermeliens irritante zelfvertrouwen haar onzekerheden en angst voor falen verbergt, wat we zien door haar Boeman. Hermelien vindt dat ze zichzelf moet bewijzen, wellicht deels door de manier hoe vele mensen in de tovenaarswereld neerbuigend zijn ten opzichte van Dreuzeltelgen. Ze laat zich door niemand intimideren, en komt op tegen overdrijvers zoals Draco Malfidus die haar steeds lastig valt met de term Modderbloedje. Ze begint ook Voldemort’s naam te zeggen in haar vijfde jaar. Hermelien bewijst haar moed vele keren tijdens haar avonturen met Harry en Ron, maar laat in het begin wel een beetje paniek zien. Ze is extreem trouw aan haar vrienden, en verdedigd hen meteen als deze beledigd worden en zou haar leven voor hen geven. Ze geeft hun ook dikwijls advies, bijvoorbeeld toen ze Harry probeerde te laten snappen waarom Cho Chang zo raar deed op hun eerste afspraakje, en toen ze Ginny Wemel probeerde te helpen over haar verliefdheid op Harry heen te komen. Hermelien haalt vaak verschillende argumenten boven, wat vooral duidelijk is met haar interacties met Ron. Ondanks dat Hermelien niet vaak opvliegend is tegen haar vrienden, is ze het duidelijk een paar keer wel geweest, zoals toen ze Draco Malfidus een klap gaf om Hagrid te verdedigen, toen ze Rita Pulpers chanteerde in wraak op de laster van Hermelien en haar vrienden in de pers, toen ze Magnus Stoker’s zwerkbalproeven saboteerde nadat hij Ron en Ginny had beledigd, en toen ze de spreuk Avis (in combinatie met Oppugno) gebruikte op Ron in haar zesde jaar. Krachten en Kenmerken Hermelien bewees zichzelf als het heks met buitengewoon talent en bekwaamheid. Zelfs voor haar opleiding aan Zweinstein probeerde ze enkele simpele spreuken uit, die allemaal werkten.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' Professor Remus Lupos, die Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten gaf in haar derde jaar, beweerde dat Hermelien de slimste heks was van haar leeftijd die hij ooit ontmoet had. Een heel groot compliment, zeker als je weet dat Remus ooit in de klas zat met Lily Evers en Bellatrix van Detta tijdens zijn Zweinsteinjaren. J.K. Rowling beschreef Hermelien als ongeveer.J.K. Rowling interview - The Connection (WBUR Radio), 12 October, 1999 http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/1999/1099-connectiontransc.html. In Zweinstein was het altijd Hermelien die als eerste een spreuk onder de knie kreeg, en kon zelfs spreuken gebruiken die ze in verdere jaren pas zouden leren. Ze kreeg tien S. L.I.J.M.B.A.L.len, negen keer Uitmuntend, en één keer Boven Verwachting in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, want daar was Harry de beste in (Hij haalde Uitmuntend) . Maar zelfs Harry zei dat Hermelien de beste in hun jaar was, en bewondert vaker haar spreukenwerk. Hermelien begon sterk te worden in non-verbale magie in haar zesde jaar, en was ook de eerste waarbij het lukte in haar klas Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en werd snel zo goed dat de woorden niet meer luidop moest zeggen voor verschillende spreuken. Hermelien kan ook wel bekwaam zijn om eigen spreuken uit te vinden, een zeldzaam en zeer geavanceerde vaardigheid, zoals we kunnen zijn bij de vierpuntsspreuk die ze uitvond voor Harry tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi. Ook al is ze niet snel om grote risico’s te nemen, en panikeert ze snel, heeft Hermelien toch al bewezen dat ze ook goed is tijdens een gevecht op verschillende gelegenheden. Ook al was ze snel buiten westen tijdens het gevecht in het Departement van Mystificatie, versloeg ze toch twee dooddoeners in die korte tijd, en herstelde ze volledig van een mogelijk fatale spreuk. Tegen de tijd dat ze met Harry en Ron meeging op de zoektocht naar Gruzielementen was haar spreukenwerk sneller dan tegenstanders als Levenius Lorrebos en ten minste twee dooddoeners. Ze versloeg Antonin Dolochov en Karel Kwast, verdedigde Harry tegen Nagini, stootte Jeegers van zich weg toen ze verdwijnselden, en dreef Fenrir Vaalhaar weg van een gewonde Belinda Broom. Ze hield zich ook sterk tegen Bellatrix van Detta, ook al was ze benadeeld omdat ze Bellatrix haar toverstok moest gebruiken tegen haar. Haar stijl om te duelleren is creatief en onvoorspelbaar en gebruikt zowel spreuken die je normaal niet gebruikt tijdens een duel als de normale aanvalsspreuken door elkaar om haar tegenstanders te verslaan. Hermeliens verzameling van verdedigingsspreuken beschermde haar, Harry en Ron voor bijna een volledig jaar toen ze op zoek waren naar de gruzielementen. Dat was zeer indrukwekkend, als je weet dat meer ervaren tovenaars gevangen genomen werden in enkele maanden. Ze betoverde ook een kleine zak zodat ze meer voorwerpen in de tas konden steken als fysiek mogelijk was, waardoor zij, Harry en Ron maanden konden overleven zonder in publieke plaatsen te komen. Relaties Harry Potter Hermelien raakte bevriend met Harry Potter nadat hij en Ron Wemel haar gered hadden van een trol in hun eerste jaar. Ze konden goed met elkaar omgaan, ook al was Harry af en toe wel wat geïrriteerd door het gezeur van Hermelien en ze vond soms dat hij eerder Ron’s kant koos als zij en Ron ruzie hadden. Desondanks hadden Hermelien en Harry maar een keer echt ruzie, toen ze zijn Vuurflits liet in beslag nemen omdat ze dacht dat het een val was. Hermelien was zeer trouw aan Harry, en hielp hem met alles, van duelleren met dooddoeners tot gewoon schoolwerk, en was extreem beschermend over hem. Bijvoorbeeld toen ze uitvloog tegen Belinda Broom toen deze Harry’s uitspraken over de terugkeer van Voldemort in twijfel trok en kwam tussenbeide toen Dorothea Omber dreigde om de cruciatusvloek op Harry te gebruiken en verzon hij een leugen dat hun uiteindelijk bevrijdde van Omber en het Inquisitiecorps. Ze bleef bij Harry toen Ron, haar andere beste vriend, hen tijdelijk verliet tijdens de zoektocht naar Gruzielementen en hij vroeg of ze met hem meeging. Anderen, zoals Cho Chang, Viktor Kruml en zelfs Ron, dachten dat ze een koppel waren door hun goede vriendschap en hun uitingen van genegenheid, zoals toen ze Harry op zijn wang zoende na het Toverschool Toernooi. Maar Harry beschreef hun relatie zoals de relatie tussen een broer en een zus. Harry vroeg ook Hermelien als meter voor zijn oudste kind James. Ron Wemel Ook al had hun relatie verschillende tegenslagen, waren Ron en Hermelien goede vrienden voor het meeste van de tijd in Zweinstein. Ze waren geneigd voor af en toe een woordenwisseling te hebben, maar geen van de twee vond dit echt erg, en verstonden vaak niet waarom anderen, zoals ook Harry, dit raar vonden. Ze hadden ook wel de gewoonte van elkaar te doen blozen, ook al probeerden beide dit te verstoppen. Hun eerste grote ruzie was in het derde jaar, toen Ron Hermelien’s kat Knikkebeen ervan beschuldigde dat die zijn rat Schurfie had opgegeten. Hun relatie leed er ook onder toen Ron begon uit te gaan met Belinda Broom in 1996, maar de twee legden het bij toen Ron per ongeluk vergiftigd was, waarvoor Hermelien overstuur was. Ron’s relatie met Belinda eindigde kort hierna, en hij en Hermelien waren er tevreden mee. Hints naar romantische gevoelen waren er al tijdens het tweede jaar, toen Ron heel beschermend was over Hermelien, en walgde van haar verliefdheid op Gladianus Smalhart. Tijdens het Kerstbal in 1994 was Hermelien beledigd door Ron’s tactloze uitnodiging om met hem mee te gaan, en Ron was jaloers dat ze met Viktor Kruml ging; deze jaloezie zou nog jaren duren. Op haar beurt was Hermelien jaloers op de verliefdheid van Ron op Fleur Delacour, maar uitte het veel subtieler. Tegen de zomer van 1997, waren de twee steeds vaker bij elkaar en waren ze ook zo goed als samen, volgens Harry. Ze dansten samen op het huwelijk van Bill en Fleur, Ron troostte haar ook verscheidene keren door zijn arm rond haar te leggen, en waren in het algemeen vriendelijker tegen elkaar. Tijdens de zoektocht naar de Gruzielementen was Hermelien vreselijk overstuur toen Ron hun tijdelijk in de steek liet, ze huilde veel en was razend toen hij terugkwam. Het werd duidelijk dankzij een visioen veroorzaakt door het Medaillon van Zwadderich dat een van Ron’s ergste nachtmerries was dat Hermelien Harry boven hem zou kiezen. De twee maakten het uiteindelijk weer goed, en Hermelien zoende hem net voor het Gevecht om Zweinstein. Het duo trouwde uiteindelijk, en kreeg 2 kinderen, Rose en Hugo. Marcel Lubbermans Hermelien was goed bevriend met Marcel Lubbermans, maar wel niet in de mate als ze vrienden was met Harry en Ron. Ze ontmoetten elkaar op de trein naar Zweinstein in het eerste jaar, waar ze hem helpt op zijn pad Willibrord. Hermelien heeft Marcel verschillende keren geholpen met zijn huiswerk, vooral voor Toverdranken, zoals Professor Sneep opmerkte dat ze de instructies naar hem toefluisterde. Marcel vroeg aan Hermelien of ze met hem naar het Kerstbal wou gaan in 1994, maar ze had al toegestemd om met Viktor Kruml te gaan. Hermelien verdedigde Marcel vaak als anderen hem beledigden, en het was haar vriendschap en steun, samen met die van de leden van de S.V.P. die er waarschijnlijk voor gezorgd hebben dat Marcel langzaamaan moed en zelfvertrouwen begon te krijgen. Ginny Wemel Ginny Wemel was waarschijnlijk Hermeliens beste vriendin. De twee werden bevriend toen Hermelien bleef overnachten in Het Nest en daarbij in Ginny’s kamer moest slapen tijdens haar vele bezoekjes in de zomer. Ginny was de enige aan wie Hermelien had verteld met wie ze naar het Kerstbal ging, en dat Viktor Kruml haar een keer gezoend had, terwijl Hermelien de enige was die wist dat Ginny had leren vliegen in het geheim. Ze gaf ook advies aan Ginny over hoe ze het best kon omgaan met haar gevoelens voor Harry, advies dat uiteindelijk leidde tot een relatie. Hermelien troostte Ginny na haar ontmoeting met Dementors in 1993 en na de dood van haar broer Fred in 1998. De twee werden uiteindelijk schoonzussen, en Hermelien mocht de meter zijn van Ginny’s oudste kind, James. Loena Leeflang Ook al was Hermelien het vaak niet eens met Loena Leeflang door hun verschillen en waardes, werden de twee toch bevriend dankzij de Strijders van Perkamentus. Hermelien was één van de portretten die Loena schilderde, samen met Harry, Ron, Ginny en Marcel, die op haar slaapkamer hingen met het woord “vrienden” dat de portretten verbond in goud schrift. Toen Xenofilus Leeflang het trio probeerde in de val te lokken voor de dooddoeners in ruil voor zijn dochter, was het Hermelien die ervoor zorgde dat de dooddoeners Harry even zagen voor ze ontsnapten, zodat ze Loena en haar vader niets zouden doen. Ondanks dat ze het vaak niet eens waren op verschillende vlakken, verdedigde Hermelien haar wanneer anderen haar beledigde, bijvoorbeeld toen Loena bezig was over een van haar rare beesten, gaf ze Ron een stoot omdat hij Loena plaagde, en snauwde ze naar het portret van Firminus Nigellus toen die zij dat hij Loena maar vreemd vond. Viktor Kruml Viktor Kruml is een bekende Zwerkbal-speler en een student van Klammfels die naar Zweinstein kwam in 1994 voor het Toverschool Toernooi, waar hij één van de kampioenen was. Hij begon Hermelien te volgen naar de bibliotheek, lette op haar, en greep al zijn moed bij elkaar om met haar te praten. Uiteindelijk vroeg hij haar om met hem naar het Kerstbal te gaan. Hun komst samen zorgde voor wat opschudding, mede door Viktor’s bekendheid en Hermeliens uitzonderlijke schoonheid. Hermelien was ook Viktor’s gijzelslachtoffer tijdens de tweede uitdaging van het toernooi. Nadat hij haar uit het meer gehaald had, vertelde Viktor dat hij nog nooit voor iemand gevoeld had, dan wat hij voor haar voelde, en nodigde haar uit om hem te komen bezoeken in Bulgarije tijdens de zomer. Op een bepaald moment zoenen ze, maar ze bezoekt hem nooit tijdens de zomer. De twee hielden contact door brieven tijdens de volgende jaren. Ze ontmoette elkaar opnieuw tijdens het huwelijk van Bill Wemel en Fleur Delacour in 1997, waar Viktor teleurgesteld was dat Hermelien “zo ongeveer” samen was met Ron Wemel . Draco Malfidus Draco Malfidus komt van een oude en rijke volbloed familie met banden bij de dooddoeners, toen hij opgroeide werd hem duidelijk gemaakt dat dreuzeltelgen minderwaardig waren, en behandelde Hermelien dus met minachting. Dit werd waarschijnlijk nog versterkt door de vriendschap die ze had met Harry en Ron, die vijanden waren van het moment dat ze elkaar ontmoeten, door haar steeds hogere punten waar zijn vader hem steeds voor strafte. Draco noemde Hermelien steeds met de kleinerende naam Modderbloedje, wat ervoor zorgde dat haar vrienden kwaad werden, één keer zelfs het volledige Griffoendor Zwerkbal team toen hij dat voor het eerst tegen haar zei in 1992, maar Hermelien probeerde hem te negeren, en spoorde Harry en Ron aan om hetzelfde te doen. Van tijd tot tijd zou ze wel wat terug snauwen, en in haar derde jaar gaf ze hem een mep in het gezicht toen hij Rubeus Hagrid belachelijk maakte omdat deze overstuur was over de komende executie van Scheurbek, waar Draco grotendeels verantwoordelijk voor was. Ondanks zijn grote vooroordelen en afkeer van Hermelien, was Draco aarzelend om haar identiteit te onthullen toen zijn ouders en tante Bellatrix Van Detta hem dat vroegen in 1998, en vermijdt hij om naar haar te kijken. Als volwassene, ontnuchterd van de gebeurtenissen in de oorlog, was Draco beleefd, en zelfs bijna vriendelijk, tegen Hermelien en haar vrienden. Magnus Stoker Magnus Stoker is een leerling van Griffoendor die één jaar boven Hermelien zat. De twee maakten kennis met elkaar in 1996 door de Slakkers, waar ze beide lid van waren, maar Hermelien was niet echt onder de indruk van Stoker. Toen ze hoorde dat hij Ron en Ginny Wemel beledigde tijdens audities voor het Zwerkbalteam, zette ze de Confundo spreuk op hem, zodat hij er slechter uit kwam als Wachter. Later in het jaar was Hermelien razend op Ron omdat deze met Belinda Broom uitging, en besloot ze naar het kerstfeestje van Professor Slakhoorn te gaan met Stoker, omdat ze wist dat Ron een hekel aan hem had. Stoker was duidelijk geïnteresseerd in haar, want hij vergezelde haar naar het feestje, en was zeer arrogant ten opzichte van haar toen ze daar waren. Dit samen met het feit dat hij graag opschepte over zichzelf, stootte Hermelien af, en ze liet hem snel in de steek om met Harry en Loena te gaan praten, en begon de overenthousiaste jongen te negeren. Ouders Meneer en Mevrouw Griffel zijn beide dreuzels en tandarts, volgens J.K. Rowling zijn ze ook een beetje verbijsterd door hun rare dochter, maar ook zeer trots op het zelfde moment. Ze zijn zeer accepterend over de tovenaarswereld, gaan winkelen met Hermelien in de Wegisweg en praten met de Wemel familie, maar gaan niet akkoord dat magie moet gebruikt worden voor kleine aanpassingen, zoals duidelijk werd toen ze niet toelieten dat Hermelien haar tanden zou aanpassen met een spreuk. Met uitzondering van één vakantie naar Frankrijk, spendeert Hermelien het meeste van haar tijd in de tovenaarswereld. In 1995 plande ze om te gaan skiën met haar ouders tijdens de kerstvakantie, maar uiteindelijk ging ze naar Grimboudplein 12 om Harry op te vrolijken. Om haar ouders te beschermen in de oorlog, paste ze het geheugen aan van haar ouders in 1997 zodat ze dachten dat ze andere mensen waren en het land zouden verlaten. Na de oorlog, zocht ze hen blijkbaar op in Australië, en liet hun herinneringen terug komen. Haar ouders zijn niet fel beschreven door Rowling, en tot nu toe zijn hun namen nog niet eens bekend. Etymologie (woordherkomst) Hermione (Hermelien in het Engels) was een karakter van A Winter's Tale door William Shakespeare. Shakespeare’s Hermione was de vrouw van Leontes, koning van Sicilië, die bevriend was met Polixines, de koning van Bohemië. Op het begin van het stuk bezoekt Polixines Leontes en Hermione voor 9 maanden, en de zwangerschap van Hermione kun je zien. Door dit en de attentie die ze krijgt van Polixinis denkt Leontes dat zijn vrouw vreemdgegaan is (dit kun je spiegelen aan Ron zijn vermoedens tegenover Harry en Hermelien in de Relieken van de Dood). Uiteindelijk beseft hij het, en in het einde zijn hij, Hermione en hun dochter terug samen. Hermelien was ook een figuur uit de Griekse Mythologie, daar was ze een prinses van Sparta, en de dochter van Helena van Troje die achternagezeten werd door Orestes en Neoptolemus, wat kan gezien worden als de jaloezie en rivaliteit van Ron en Viktor Kruml over Hermelien. Het is ook de naam van de heldin van het verhaal Cadmus et Hermione van Jean-Baptiste, gebaseerd op een mythe over de godin van harmonie, Harmonia, die trouwde met de stichter van Thebe. De naam “Hermione” is ook afgeleid van de Griekse god Hermes, die de boodschapper van god was, en ondersteuner van verschillende kunsten. Door dit alles werd de naam ook gekozen omdat de enkelen die de naam hadden, er ook voor geplaagd werden. Om te maken dat de fans de naam goed konden uitspreken werd er een scène gecreerd tussen Hermelien en Viktor, waar ze discussiëren hoe de naam precies uitgesproken moet worden. In het testament van Albus Perkamentus, wordt Hermeliens middelste naam vermeld als “Jeanine”, maar in voorgaande interviews zei Rowling dat haar middelste naam “Jane” was. Rowling verklaarde deze verandering in een later interview dat ze niet wou dat Hermelien een naam deelde met Professor Omber en veranderde het dus naar Jeanine, wat de vrouwelijke variant is op John en betekent: “God is hoffelijk”. Granger (de Engelse benaming voor Griffel) is ook een ander woord voor landbouwer; specifiek was het de titel van de deurwaarder op een boerderij, die de financiële werking onder controle had. Het is een achternaam van Engelse en Franse origine, afgeleid van het Anglo-Normaans “grainger” en het Frans “grangier”, beide komen van het Latijnse “granica” wat een opslagplaats is voor graan of eten. Haar originele achternaam was: “Puckle”, maar Rowling besliste dat het niet paste met haar karakter. Achter de Schermen * J.K. Rowling baseerde Hermelien op zichzelf als kind, maar wel overdreven. Bijkomend is Hermeliens Patronus, een otter, Rowling’s favoriete dier. * In Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood vertelt ze aan Rufus Schobbejak dat ze niet van plan is om een carrière te hebben in het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving. Ironisch is dat ze net daar beland nadat ze uit Zweinstein komt. * In de eerste schetsen van het verhaal had Hermelien een zus (Het is onbekend of ze en Dreuzel of een heks zou zijn.). * In augustus 1997 was Hermelien verplicht om afscheid te nemen van haar kat Knikkebeen tijdens de aanval van Dooddoeners op Het Nest. Het is niet vernoemd of ze later nog samen gekomen zijn. * In Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood, zegt Harry dat de enige spreuk waar Hermelien moeite mee had de Patronus spreuk was, hoewel ze wel bij de eersten was van de SVP om de spreuk te doen lukken. Dit was waarschijnlijk omdat ze de spreuk nooit in het echte leven had kunnen gebruiken, en dat was altijd moeilijker om te leren. * Hermelien deelt een naam met de bekende Toverdrankmaker Hector Dagworth-Griffel, maar ze denkt niet dat ze familie zijn, omdat ze een Dreuzeltelg is. Notities en Referenties Deze pagina is een vertaling van de Engelse Wikia pagina. Verschijning de:Hermine Jean Weasley en:Hermione Granger es:Hermione Granger fr:Hermione Granger fi:Hermione Granger pl:Hermiona Weasley ru:Гермиона Грейнджер Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, Hermelien Griffel, Hermelien Categorie:Zweinstein Klassenoudsten Categorie:Versteend door Basilisk Categorie:Dreuzeltelgen Categorie:Tovenaars en heksen Categorie:Tweede Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Personage-begin Categorie:Enige Kinderen Categorie:Magie Categorie:Magie in Harry Potter Categorie:Personages-deel 1 Categorie:Personages-deel 2 Categorie:Personage-deel 3 Categorie:Personages-deel 4 Categorie:Personage-deel 5 Categorie:Personages-deel 6 Categorie:Personages-deel 7